


Не ревнуй

by LadyBacchante



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пленив ведьму Лорелею, леди Сиф возвращается в Асгард, где должна отчитаться перед своим царем, о настоящей сущности которого совершенно не догадывается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не ревнуй

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят после 1x15 сериала "Агенты ЩИТ" и Тора-2.

В Асгард они вернулись на исходе дня. Лорелея — молча; ее рыжие ведьмины кудри горели в лучах умирающего солнца. Сиф — бормоча проклятия, отряхиваясь от мидгардской пыли. Чужеземные грязь и копоть легли на радужные блики моста, и тут же исчезли где-то в колдовских узорах, как брызги воды, тающие на золотой парче.  
  
— Не вздумай что-нибудь выкинуть, — отстраненно произнесла Сиф, глядя не на Лорелею, а в даль узкой дороги-стрелы, упирающейся ровнехонько в главные ворота Асгарда. Пятеро точек мчались друг за другом, невольно напоминая, что когда-то в минувшие дни пятеро других скакали к остроглазому Хеймдаллю, чтобы совершить то, с чего начались все их злоключения.  
  
Пытаясь отогнать непрошеные воспоминания, Сиф повернулась к Лорелее. Со связанными руками, с магическим ошейником, лишающим дара речи, ведьма выглядела невинной девушкой — пышноволосая, с большими глазами цвета сочных ванахеймских пастбищ… Сиф лишь надеялась, что Всеотец догадался послать им навстречу не только воинов-мужчин. Даже без своего главного оружия Лорелея оставалась смертоносной.  
  
— Я тебя в клеть засажу своими руками, — пообещала Сиф спокойно и крепче сжала плечо ведьмы, в глубине души надеясь, что на безукоризненно белой коже останутся синяки. — Ты за все заплатишь. И я лично прослежу, чтобы ты больше никогда не покинула темницы Асгарда.  
  
Покорная, как взнузданная кобыла, Лорелея медленно склонила голову. Перед этой оскорбленной невинностью растаял бы любой, но Сиф давно знала эти уловки и успела рассмотреть наглую алую улыбку, спрятанную за волной упавших на лицо волос.  
  
Обольстительный змееуст. Правдивая и в то же время коварная — едва ли она так уж лгала, когда расточала заверения в любви всем, кого встречала на пути. Асам, мидгардцам, крии. Видит Имир, она и вправду их любила — по-своему, по-ведьмински; как могут любить и ненавидеть совсем немногие, только самые искусные и самые озлобленные. На памяти Сиф таких было двое. Первый — мертв, хотя память о нем еще не скоро изгладится из умов асгардцев, второй еще предстоит сгинуть в глубоких подземных казематах. Впрочем, скорее всего будут и другие.  
  
— Тебе теперь никто не поможет, — зачем-то решила сказать Сиф. — Он мертв. Ты знаешь, о ком я. Сладкому дуэту пришел конец.  
  
Лорелея медленно подняла голову и пронзила Сиф похотливым властным взглядом. Ее вишневые губы дрогнули.  
  
_«Ревнуешь?»_  
  
Внутри что-то обожгло, как будто рука одного из ётунов протянулась через вязь Девяти Миров и сжала заходящееся сердце. Воительница собралась ответить, но, услышав окрик, вздрогнула и обернулась. Пятеро всадниц приветственно склонили головы.  
  
— Леди Сиф! — валькирия Грейр, тяжело дыша, сделала знак подругам и те сошли с лошадей. — Простите, что задержались. Формировали отряд — очень много было добровольцев. Мужчин что стращай, что увещевай — все одно. Рвутся в бой.  
  
— Они не в бой рвутся, — возразила Сиф, нехотя передавая Лорелею в руки валькирий и настороженно наблюдая, как те усаживают ее позади Грейр и проверяют крепость пут. — Им бы потаращиться.  
  
— Не удивлюсь, — Грейр кивнула в сторону ведьмы, — если из желающих ее навестить выстроится очередь. Так вот, надо бы ей гриву подрезать. Глядишь, половина очарования долой.  
  
— Хватит с нее комплиментов. — Сиф оседлала свободную лошадь. — Сразу к Форсети? Или обойдемся без суда? О прегрешениях Лорелеи мы знаем достаточно, да и срок ей уже давно назначили — и вряд ли к бесконечному заключению Форсети будет что прибавить.  
  
Грейр деликатно кашлянула.  
  
— Всеотец приказал, чтобы сразу по прибытии вы отправились к нему и лично отчитались о поступках Лорелеи в Мидгарде. Ведьмой мы займемся сами.  
  
Сиф сильнее сжала поводья, борясь с искушением рассказать валькириям о том, сколько шансов у нее было убить Лорелею здесь и в Мидгарде. И сколько раз она себя останавливала.  
  
— Я искала ее слишком долго, чтобы просто так отдать вам, — как можно более спокойно произнесла она. — Я лишь хочу…  
  
— Приказ царя, — виновато склонила голову Грейр. — Единственное, что я могу — дать вам фору. Поспешите вперед, быстро переговорите с царем. Он ждет. А потом найдите нас. Не думаю, что он задержит вас надолго — нынче у него многотрудные переговоры с Муспельхеймом.  
  
— А с Муспельхеймом-то в честь чего…  
  
Вздохнув, Сиф все же развернула коня и напоследок оглянулась на Грейр.  
  
— На вас надеюсь. Ошейник не снимать. С Лорелеей не говорить. Оковы не трогать. Иначе сами будете по мирам мотаться. Ясно?  
  
Валькирии дружно кивнули.  
  
Пустив коня вскачь по Радужному мосту, Сиф плотно сжала губы. Внутри жгло. _Ревнуешь?_ Нет, она не ревновала. Не злилась. Не обижалась. Не мстила. Просто на одно живое воспоминание о том, первом змееусте, стало меньше.  
  


* * *

  
  
Мало кто входил в Валаскьяльв без страха. Послы Девяти миров дрожали, ломая руки — дары, обещания, клятвы… Сможет ли все это умаслить владыку Асгарда? Льстецы страшились. Подданные не хуже: мало кто мог взглянуть Всеотцу в глаза и остаться хладнокровным, сохранить свое истасканное вечностью достоинство. Похоже, даже караульные у входа в залу таили в душе легкое опасение стать неугодными, нарушить какое-то негласное правило и навлечь на себя гнев царя.  
  
Боялись все, но только не Сиф.  
  
Эхо ее шагов пело, отражалось от позолоченных стен и проникало в уши — будто своих жужжащих мыслей было мало. Что Всеотец хочет услышать? Откуда вдруг такое необъяснимое желание получить отчет из первых рук, от той, которую он милосердно простил, закрыв глаза на предательство? Разрушенные Малекитом дворцы, конюшни и жизни все еще тлели; отзвуки смертей, не сведенные пятна крови еще тревожили народ Асгарда — и предательство Троицы Воинов и леди Сиф было одним из самых стойких.  
  
Жизнь ничему не научила Сиф. Каждый раз, когда Тор бросался в бой, словно ведомый распаленной яростью всех своих воинственных предков, она кидалась вслед за ним — каясь, проклиная. И после всегда жалела. Это был словно замкнутый круг, дракон, что кусает сам себя за хвост — давится, льет слезы и все равно заглатывает всю соль своей жизни, словно убежденный в правильности посланной кары. Так и Сиф просто должна была принять все свои ошибки, испить все отравленные чаши до дна. По ночам она шепотом твердила, что Тор — будущий царь. Нельзя ему не подчиняться. Потом вспоминала, что и в Локи течет кровь Всеотца, но ей почему-то вовсе не хотелось идти у него на поводу.  
  
Замерев у высоких дверей, Сиф вперилась строгим взглядом в стражей — разумеется, боятся. Неужели Один не ощущает? Чутье подводит? Или просто предательница леди Сиф стала такой чувствительной к чужому раболепству? Ей-то уже, бедняжке, худшего ожидать не приходится — Форсети своих решений не меняет, даже по царской указке. Лишить всех рангов, отнять все привилегии, в том числе, свободу, волю и собственное мнение. Обычная наемница, вот кто теперь Сиф. Девчонка с мечом, которая сама по себе, только шею сдавливает невидимая цепь, серебристой лентой скрывающаяся за створами дверей, ведущих к Хлидскьяльв.  
  
_Так вот что Локи чувствовал?_  
  
— Царь меня ожидает, — дерзко выпалила Сиф.  
  
Прихлебатели в золоченых доспехах задвигались, мельком переглянулись и поспешили отворить двери. Будто любое промедление могло бросить тень и на них — мало кто не знал в Асгарде, что леди Сиф однажды навлекла на себя гнев того, кто испивал из источника мудрости во дни, когда древо Иггдрасиля еще только протягивало свои корни в просторы бездны.  
  
«Тревожно, — подумала Сиф. — Тревожно, что я не боюсь».  
  
Это и впрямь было странно, неправильно. Она сделала уверенный шаг вперед; туго стянутым смолянистым хвостом мазнула по наплечнику одного из стражей. Тот вздрогнул, и Сиф еле сдержала улыбку. Словно сила Всеотца, наградившего ее своей яростью, раскинулась над ней двумя вороньими крылами. Сиф вдруг поймала себя на мысли, что так и Локи кутался в тени Тора. Так они все кутались, но кто-то отдавался, а кто-то — боролся и дрожал от ярости. Наверное, Локи просто родился мятежником.  
  
Ей казалось, даже своды Валаскьяльв отдалялись, испуганные ее отверженностью, но Сиф упрямо шла вперед, ведомая величественной фигурой владыки миров, застывшего на троне.  
  
— Мой царь, — она привычно склонилась, прижимая руку к сердцу, чувствуя впервые, что это движение не просто дань формальностям, а истина. Прикрой свое сердце, защити его от чужого взора, пусть и царского, сохрани вдали от него хоть что-то. Себя. Свои мысли.  
  
— Приветствую тебя, леди Сиф, — звучный голос раскинулся по залу, в нем будто послышался скрип ветвей мирового Древа. — Удачно ли завершился твой поход в Мидгард?  
  
— Удачно, мой царь, — кротко ответствовала Сиф, не поднимая головы. Она себе сама сейчас напоминала Лорелею — покорность в умалчивании, а лицо кривится, пытается отразить душу.  
  
— Тяжело ли тебе далась поимка волшебницы Лорелеи? Ты не ранена?  
  
— Нет, мой царь, все прошло благополучно. Те воины, вместе с которыми сражался Тор, оказали помощь.  
  
Сиф напряглась, когда ответа не последовало. Наступила тревожная пауза.  
  
— Я осмелилась… — она слегка приподнялась, чтобы увидеть высокие голенища сапог, — я осмелилась выразить им нашу благодарность от вашего лица, Ваше Величество.  
  
О, это молчание. Кого-то оно бы пробрало до костей, как хлыст, опустившийся на хребет, но Сиф только ощутила сладкое покалывание в позвоночнике. Свое наказание она уже получила — лишилась независимости и свободы, Тора, а больше терять ей было и нечего.  
  
— Поднимись, леди Сиф, и взгляни на своего царя.  
  
Изумленное упоение — вот, что она почувствовала, услышав его просьбу. С мягким снисхождением он возвращал ей одну из привилегий, словно время повернулось вспять. Впервые за целую вечность накатила волна спокойствия и уверенности; Сиф, стараясь не выказать своих чувств, медленно встала с колена.  
  
Она даже действительно осмелилась взглянуть на своего царя.  
  
— У Лорелеи длинный язык. Предполагаю, ее поимка была для тебя особенно болезненной?  
  
Сиф не сразу ответила — замешкалась, жадно и тщетно вглядываясь в могучую тень. Лучи закатного солнца, струяющиеся из-за спины окутали фигуру Одина облаком из золотых песчинок. Будто бы в наказание за свою строптивость, она не могла увидеть его лица — ни стоя на коленях, опустив голову, ни глядя ему прямо в лицо. Солнце Асгарда померкло для нее раз и навсегда.  
  
— Лорелея… — Сиф помедлила, пытаясь подобрать слова. Не хотелось раскрывать царю свои чувства, но и врать не полагалось. — Лорелея знает, как насолить любому в Асгарде, но и ее лживость можно укротить.  
  
— И как же? — мягко спросил Один. — Как же ты ее укротила?  
  
— Признав правду в своем сердце, мой царь. Лорелеей движет злонамерение, но оно ранит, потому что в нем есть доля правды, от которой мы прячемся.  
  
— Ты говоришь мудро, леди Сиф. Должно быть, Лорелея немало разозлила тебя, клевеща на твоих близких, друзей, на Асгард?  
  
— Ее речи сочились ядом как всегда обильно, — неохотно признала Сиф. — И своего шанса она не упустила.  
  
— Тебя она, вероятно, измучила более всего? А, может, прошлась и по власти Асгарда?  
  
— Слава Имиру, клеветы на вас она себе не позволила. Иначе вернулась бы сюда с отрезанным языком.  
  
— Сиф, твоя преданность — бальзам на мою душу…  
  
Мягкие интонации исчезли. Сиф нахмурилась; где-то на закорках памяти шевельнулись далекие беспокойные воспоминания о чем-то или о ком-то.  
  
— Рада служить Асгарду, мой царь.  
  
«А взамен вы бы могли вернуть Фандрала, Вольштагга и Огуна из ссылки», — угрюмо подумала она.  
  
— Теперь ты жаждешь смерти для Лорелеи, так ведь?  
  
Сумрачный царь неожиданно спустился с возвышения Хлидскьяльв и оказался на растоянии вытянутой руки от изумленной Сиф.  
  
— Нет… — сумела выдавить она, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на старческом лице — таком знакомом и одновременно чуждом. — Нет, Лорелея, что бы она ни сделала, не заслуживает смерти.  
  
— Даже так? — Один удивленно улыбнулся, и его черты вдруг стали по-озорному зловещими. — Объяснись.  
  
— Лорелея — одна из нас, одна из асов, — печально заметила Сиф, радуясь, что отвечать на этот вопрос пришлось тогда, когда самой Лорелеи не оказалось рядом. — Ее жизнь важна так же, как и жизнь любого из нас.  
  
— И на что она употребила эту ценную жизнь? На развязывание войн, интриги и темное колдовство? За сотни лет она не сделала ничего хорошего, — Один резко отвернулся и подол его плаща полоснул Сиф по ногам.  
  
Она выдохнула.  
  
— Невольно, может, и сделала.  
  
— В самом деле? — Владыка миров испытующе взглянул на нее через плечо. — Например?  
  
Сиф уже жалела, что решила заступиться за ту, что когда-то причинила ей столько боли. И все же идти на попятную было слишком поздно.  
  
— Например, мой царь, Лорелея была рядом с вашим сыном тогда, когда мы все были слишком равнодушны, чтобы увидеть его одиночество.  
  
_«Глупая. Поздно уже скорбеть и каяться. Или так ты решила вернуть себе лояльность Всеотца? Наступая на его больную мозоль? Какое коварство…»._  
  
— Простите, мой царь, я не пытаюсь… Я не хотела, — обескураженно произнесла Сиф. А, может, хотела? Может, правда пыталась? Или просто слишком много сравнивала в последнее время — себя и его, отверженную и отверженного, и нашла слишком много общего?  
  
— Неужели ты скорбишь по Локи, Сиф?  
  
— Это было бы… лицемерно.  
  
— И все-таки?  
  
Он снова оказался перед ней — такой привычный и далекий одновременно. Царь, который, она знала, готов был назвать ее своей дочерью, которому она готова была поведать тайны своей души. Теперь он был тем, кто держал в своих руках цепь, тем, кто давал приказы, повелевал искупать вину и иногда, с щедрого плеча, подбрасывал печальные ласковые взгляды — так, будто действительно жалел о ее предательстве.  
  
_«И все-таки?»._  
  
— Чары Лорелеи на него не действовали. Я скучаю по этому.  
  
_«И иногда по нему самому»._  
  
Не успела она додумать эту мысль до конца, как большая ладонь Одина опустилась на ее голову, и на Сиф вдруг нахлынула боль — много боли; столько, что впору зарыдать, но она лишь поджала губы и вперилась мутным взглядом в носки царских сапог.  
  
— Что ж, благодарю тебя за правду.  
  
Он взъерошил ее волосы по-отцовски нежно, а потом слегка провел теплыми пальцами по щеке, словно вычерчивая на коже тайную руну — пытливую, властную, пламенную. Пронзающую мысли и сердце.  
  
— Ты еще можешь заслужить прощение, Сиф. Если постараешься для меня.  
  


* * *

  
  
С тех пор, как они виделись последний раз — в застенках асгардской темницы — Лорелея не изменилась. Разве что ее сладострастные ведьминские локоны стали ярче, словно напитались фальшивой любовью мидгардцев.  
  
— Лорелея-Лорелея… — Локи мерил шагами возвышение у Хлидскьяльв в своем собственном облике. Маска всемудрого старца растворилась, будто бы ее и не было. — Что тебе понадобилось в Мидгарде? Не могла залечь на дно? Связаться со мной? Потянуло на подвиги?  
  
Пламенноволосая чаровница молчала, гордо вскинув подбородок. Полные губы, искривленные в усмешке, алели на белом лице, которое многие глупцы считали самым прекрасным во всех Девяти Мирах.  
  
— Не трать свое очарование зря, Лорелея, — Локи остановился около ведьмы. — Как тут верно сегодня сказали, твои чары на меня никогда не действовали.  
  
Лорелея сдавленно фыркнула, тряхнув волосами.  
  
— И кроме того, — он зло ухватил ее за подбородок, — в заточении ты, судя по всему, растеряла последние остатки своего жалкого ума, так что я решил найти тебе замену. Но, будь спокойна, ты не останешься внакладе…  
  
Громыхнули главные врата, и Локи ворча оделся зеленым сиянием — облик Всеотца был таким неудобным. Немощный, ограничивающий, непривлекательный.  
  
— Мой царь! — прогудел стражник. — Прибыл Его Величество, правитель Муспельхейма, Сурт!  
  
— Ждем с нетерпением, — саркастично заметил Локи, сжал Гунгнир и игриво посмотрел сверху вниз на Лорелею. Странно, но одним глазом Всеотца он видел больше, чем своими обоими. Будто сам испил из источника мудрости.  
  
Лорелея боялась. Очень боялась.  
  
— Не страшись, дорогая, — нежно пропел Локи, накручивая огненную прядь на палец. — Тебе понравится в Муспельхейме. И Сурт останется доволен — нет ничего лучше, чем молчаливая наложница, да еще столь привлекательная. Залог дружбы, мира и клятва — клятва на живом создании, на женщине... Думаешь, поверит мне, а? — он насмешливо покачал головой. — Надеюсь, что так. Ты будешь моим _обещанием_. Моим подарком для него.  
  
_«А Сиф — для меня»._  
  
Лорелея зло засопела.  
  
— Ну-ну, — поправляя меховой ворот царского одеяния, Локи лукаво рассмеялся. — Дорогая моя, ты уж не ревнуй.


End file.
